1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projectors and, particularly, to a light source module for a digital light processing projector and a projector using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Light Processing (DLP) technology is used in projectors and video projectors. In a projector with a single DLP chip, colors are produced by placing a color wheel between the lamp and the DLP chip. The color wheel is divided into multiple sectors, such as red, green, and blue. An image is created by microscopically small mirrors laid out in a matrix on a semiconductor chip, known as Digital Micromirror Device (DMD). The DLP chip is synchronized with the rotation of the color wheel so that some mirrors will reflect green light on the DMD when the green section of the color wheel is in front of a lamp. The same is true for the red and the blue. The colors are thus displayed sequentially at sufficiently frequency to generate a visibly composite “full color” image.
However, when the DLP projector is to project a white area, the white area is achieved by illuminating red, green, and blue light in turn, relying on temporary visual retention. The brightness of such a white area is generally insufficient.
What is needed, therefore, is a light source module and a projector using the same to overcome or at lease alleviate the described limitations.